Lost in Life
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: 1st fic. be nice please. Buttercup lived with a wolf pack for a year and a half what happens when they FORCE her to return to townsville. Will the Utoniums even recognize her? 4th chapter up! (On Permenent Hold)
1. Returning home

I don't own Powerpuff Girls and this is my first fanfic okay.  
  
  
  
LOST IN LIFE  
  
Shattered winds sliced through the grassy meadow. The moon reflecting the utter silence of this particular night. The trees brushing the cloudless sky. A young girl around the age of five, hunched over her project in the calm meadow. Her raven black hair waved in the moonlight. Her bright green eyes studying the twigs in her hands. A tan colored mare waved her white tail impatiently in the distance. Now this five-year-old girl was different from any other girl in the world. She was bilingual, and that was rare for anyone under ten. The languages that she spoke made her special. "It's not going to work." The mare teased the young one. "It would it somebody would keep their yap shut." The girl replied turning to the mare. An odd grin on her face as if this was fun, which it was. "Yeah and what would Shackle say if she saw you?" The mare once again teased. "Hmm. She would probably cuff me on the ear." The girl mumbled playfully. "Buttercup! Don't insult Shackle. Even if the overgrown pup wouldn't know fun if it bit her on the nose!" They both burst into a fit of giggles. "Buttercup?" The mare asked solemnly. "Yeah?" The cheerful Buttercup was now serious. "Shackle.She's well she's." "What?" Buttercup asked slightly fearing the question. "She's sending you back to school." Kira (The mare) sadly stood boring her eyes into the earth, trying not to accept the facts. "What! I-I-I can't believe this is she insane. No, no I can't go back." Buttercup burst into a barrage of tears her head in her hands. "Buttercup, we can make you look different so that no one will recognize you." Kira suggested try to cheer up Buttercup.  
  
What happened a while back was that her family had hurt her. Not physically but a scar rest on her heart. They had always believed that she was so tough nothing would phase her. They were wrong, and they were sorry. Buttercup wouldn't listen to any one of her friends about going back. (Her 'friends' being Kira the horse and the wolf pack that had taken care of her). Buttercup had been taught many techniques and also found out she could shape shift, neat huh? She failed in the ability to shape shift into a different looking human or certain animals. She could shift to a white fox-like creature that stood on two legs. In this form she wore a pale green shirt and capris. She had slit eyes much smaller than her normal eyes. To top it all off she had black bat-like wings giving her flight ability a boost. Her speed was so quick so literally was invisible most of the time she would run. Most importantly was her ability to fade in the shadows and reappear anywhere she pleased. Her other was a wolf or cat-like creature. She stood on four legs, with emerald 'slit' eyes. In this form she had pale blue scales that shone beautifully in the sun or dark. She could melt in to water and had powerful ice attacks. Her speed was also as quick. As a two legged fox she was called Sapphire and as the four legged wolf-cat creature she was called aomizuneko (Meaning blue water cat pronounced: a-o-me-zoo-nee-ko) (A.N. Okay the ramblings are now officially over.)  
  
"What?" questioned Buttercup politely. "Well if no one recognized you, you could live normally with no "interference." Kira answered back. "Well okay, not like have a choice. How did you guys get money though?" "Shackles been saving every metal she found. I think we had a total of $560,000.00. How much is that?" "A lot. I mean a lot a lot." Buttercups mouth had dropped and she stood there stunned. "Well we ought to get to work you have school tomorrow." "TOMORROW!!!" "yep!" Buttercup fainted.  
  
"Yeah I heard there was a new girl." A brown-haired girl whispered excitedly. "There is, she lives on my street." A blonde replied just as excited. "What does she look like Bubbles?" The brown asked. "I couldn't tell, she lives on the other end of the street." The two girls were Bubble (duh!) and her best friend carol. They were excited about the "new girl" since the dull boring ritual of school never seemed to change. Now they were sitting at their desks waiting impatiently for the girl to come. "Psssst, she's here." Whispered carol, as a black haired girl stepped in. "Class this is Midori Kuro from the country. Now please give her a very warm welcome." The teacher over cheerfully said.  
  
(I'm not going to give names to every person. They are in math class though so that should help. Midori means green and Kuro means black. Also for those who could not tell Midori is Buttercup. And technically she was in the country with Kira so that counts. Just not in a town. They are in first grade. Now I will shut up. ^_^o)  
  
The class gave an assortment of hellos and I'm not going to type them all. Midori was wearing blue jeans and a pale green shirt. Her hair was down instead of curled and she wore a pair of black crystal earrings. Though you can't see her ears. Buttercup had only been gone a year and a half, but almost everyone had given up the search. Except for five super heroes and a professor. Yes the professor had recreated the Rowdyruff boys, but they were good now. They all went to the same school and had almost all the same classes. Bubbles just happened to be the only one in this particular math class first period.  
  
"Midori you can sit in the empty seat behind Bubbles. Bubbles would you like to be Midoris guide?" The teacher asked politely. "Sure Mrs. Miller." Bubbles replied. "Midori please sit down and you can do this test to see what you know in math." Mrs. Miller replied. She obviously had too much coffee this morning and over perkiness was the result. (I'm using my teachers name but this is not what she acts like and she's not a math teacher)  
  
Midori trudged over to her seat and flopped her black bag on the ground. I didn't expect to be at the same school or the same class. This is going to be a nightmare. To make things worse I live on my old street and have the same bus stop. Great, just great. Midori/Buttercup thought grudgly.  
  
(Midori/Buttercups thoughts)The school day had been kinda boring. Bubbles had asked a lot of questions but luckily she didn't think I was her sister. Maybe the others had though. Blossom had eyed my all during English class and I think she thought I was. Butch has practically fainted though and I think that's a BAD sign. I guess we have some sort of "link" cuz we're counterparts. Oh well it doesn't matter now. Hmm should I help save the world or not. I could shape shift and they'd never guess it was me. That would be fun, actually I'll do it. I wonder how they would like a break. They would probably spike me, but I am in the mood for a good fight. Why not, but if I want to save Townsville I have to watch it. Since I have to compete with the mayor and the hot line phone. Oh here's my bus stop better get home. Great they're following me. Wait there's our old house, darn it.  
  
"Hey Midori, do you want to come play at our house." Bubbles had unfortunently caught up with me and I can't say no. Me running away had hurt her most and she deserved it least. "Sure just let me drop these things off at my house and I'll come over." I replied while I scolded myself for being so gullible. "How about I go with you? I have to show you where my house is. And I'll explain it to your mom and dad so they don't get mad." Now the others had caught up and just trotted behind since it was on the way to their house anyway. "Oh I live alone, but you can come over, sure." I smirked at their faces when I said that. Blossom just looked like her suspicions were confirmed. The boys were pretty much the same. Bubbles was silent and probably sorry for saying it. "What? It's no big deal, I've been living almost by myself now for a year." The group except Bubbles walked into the house. Where the professor was waiting to greet them. One look at me and he froze. It lasted about ten seconds though but I knew what he thought. 'Is that Buttercup?'  
  
LoneWolf: Oh thank heavens. It took me a week just to write this! Next chapter will be up sooner or later so don't kill me. It will not take me three months. If I decide to not finish it then I'll let ya know. I'll leave it at a cliffhanger.  
  
Katt: Are you done yet!?  
  
LW: Does it matter?  
  
Katt: Why yes it does. You know why?  
  
LW: No, Why?  
  
Katt: 'CAUSE YOU TIED ME TO A CHAIR AND PUT ME ON A CLIFF AND SAID AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER YOU'D LET ME GO AND THAT YOU ONLY NEEDED MY FOR A CLIFFHANGER BUT WHEN I GET LOOSE YOU ARE PAY BIG TIME AND THAT- LONE WOLF ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? LONE WOLF!!! COME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
  
~*~8 hours later~*~  
  
Katt: LONE COME BACK OR I'LL CUT YOU INTO TEENY TINY PIECES WITH MY SWORD. OH YEAH I HAVE A SWORD!! Cuts herself free and starts looking for LoneWolf  
  
LoneWolf: on the other side of the world Ahh good thing she gave me nearly ten hours to RUNNNNNNN!!! Sees Katt coming at her  
  
Hope you review 'cause if you read this it's required oh and I won't post another chapter 'till I get 15 reviews. And I do not care if you review 15 times to see the next chapter. Bye thanks! 


	2. Aomizneko

Do not own powerpuff girls! And I decided not to wait for 15 reviews. I'm having way too much fun to be slowed down by that. Answer to reviewer questions: 1. The wolves wanted her to go back, so they forced her. I don't think anyone would want to fight a pack of wolves, or what they had of family would they? ~*LoneWolf*~ By the way, Katt caught me. Did you know she is very, very good with a sword. ~ Clutches broken arm ~  
  
  
  
Soon we were off to my house. The professor hadn't taken his eyes off me as we walked. I bet he was asking them about me, or telling them who he thought I was. We were almost to my house by now, and out of view of my old house. "We have to cross the street now okay." I tried braking the silence but Bubbles just stood there. I decided to cross without her maybe she was just shy or something. Boy was that a wrong accusation. Once I got across the street I looked back to see Bubbles treading slowly across the road. Yes and if someone up there hated my guts it was them who caused the speeding truck to roar down the street, and right at Bubbles too. She may have been a super hero but a truck's a truck and it still could hurt her. She did the one thing that anyone would do, she froze. Yep miss deer-in-headlights froze. The only thing I could think of I did, I shape shifted (let's just call it shifting). I turned into aomizuneko (read last chapter for description). I sped in front of the truck and yanked her out of the road by the collar of her dress. I dropped her, momentarily paralyzed body, on the sidewalk. Bubbles sat up jaw dropped staring at me. I ignored it and slammed the side of the truck to keep it from tipping over.  
  
As soon as the truck had gone I trotted to the other side of the road again. It takes me about an hour to change back but I really didn't care that much. I picked up the black backpack with my teeth and carried it inside my house. When I came back out Bubbles was standing on my front step. "Thank you. That was awesome! How did you do that?" Bubbles smiled. I never saw her smile like that. "Let's go to your house and talk to the others as well. I hate to have to say something more than once." I politely replied. "Want a ride?" "Sure!" Bubbles was smiling, like it was Christmas everyday. "Get on then." "Okay" She awkwardly clambered on my back. This was new for both of us. I never had this much weight on my back and Bubbles had never ridden anything with scales. I leaped onto the sidewalk and started backing up. Bubbles was obviously confused but she'd learn soon enough. I started running forward and leaped right into her front yard. Bubbles gaped at me as she climbed off. "How." she started but the door burst open and Blossom and the RRB stood there shocked. "Bubbles where did you find this thing?" Blossom asked completely stunned. "Blossom this is Mi-" "I'm aomizuneko or Midori." "Kids I just finished my experiment and." Professor looked at me and froze (gosh people freeze a lot in this story. I need a thesaurus).  
  
The all stood shocked and all I could do was stand there mentally laughing. "Bye Bubbles," I was going home or something. If neighbors figured out they lived next to a shifter they'd freak. And yes that is bad. "Aren't you going to stay and play?" Bubbles questioned innocently. Couldn't she just be quiet for once? I sighed and turned to look at them. Bubbles had tears in her eyes and I'm not evil. But I did think I could cheer her up with my powers. I narrowed my eyes and stared hard at her tears. I bet you anything they thought I was going to attack them, 'cause Blossom socked me in the jaw! Hard!  
  
It stung, and I could taste the metallic tang of blood that was seeping from my mouth. Besides that the punch had thrown me into a birdbath across the street! I was soaked from head to tail, yeah I have a tail. I may be a Powerpuff girl but in this form I'm not invincible. I guess she may have won the battle, but she didn't win the war! I used my speed which almost looks like teleportation , to get home. I limped painfully over to a mirror, one of the few pieces of furniture I own. I grimaced at what I saw. Me, a blue water guardian, but definently injured. My scale shone silvery, and almost pretty, accept for the blood. There was a red trail of blood streaming down my face, starting at my mouth. One of my feathery ears that were supposed to stick strait up, was crumpled down, like a wad of old paper. My front, right paw, trickled with blood, and something oddly black. I picked the black thing out with my teeth. It shone beautifully, as I placed the tiny object on the floor. My earring, wow must've come off before I shifted. I picked the blood-covered object and placed it on a plate. So not to drip blood on the shaggy tan carpet, which stretched through the perimeter of the house. I sighed again, and limped to the bathroom. I filled the tub with ice water, and hopped in. This form is supposed to live in lakes and rivers, but the bathtub was the closest thing I had. The water instantly grasped the blood, and I was slightly happy about this. I decided to tend to my wounds, so I emptied the blood-covered water out of the tub. Good riddance! I quickly wrapped my front leg in bandages. Tried to fix my ear, but all this did was make me groan in pain.  
  
Someone knocked on the door timidly, but I couldn't tell who.  
  
LoneWolf: ~ slightly frightened ~ end of chapter  
  
Katt: ~ Deviously ~ good  
  
LW: eep ~ runs away ~  
  
K: LET'S SEE WHO THE CLIFFHANGER IS NOW! ~ Starts chasing her ~  
  
LW: I'M ~pant~ SORRY ~pant~ THAT I ~ faints ~  
  
K: aww no fun oh well see ya later peoplez. Read and Review or else!!!  
  
LW: ~in unconcousness~ I'd do what she says. SHE HAS THE POWER TO BACK UP HER THREATS AND I LEARNED THAT HARD WAY!! 


	3. She's Found Out

Don't own PGG. 'Cause if I did I get the heck out of this place, and go make some shows! RQ: The professor recognized her 'cause, well they hadn't given up the search. So he had a lot of optimism, even for a professor. And now really peoplz, they have huge eyes and all that. So if you saw one walking down the street you would know it! (Midori/Buttercup's point of veiw) I was slightly suspicious that they'd come to finish me off or something like that. I trotted to the window and glanced outside. Blossom stood there looking sorrowfully at the ground (didn't expect that did ya? I wrote this part of the chapter before I read the reveiws.). Now I was really suspicious! Even so, shifted to Sapphire and unlocked the door. At least my other form would have time to heal. I folded my wings behind my back and sighed. My cream colored scarf resting on my wings (did I for get to mention she has a scarf? Oh and she has an emerald sword and wooden ocarina too). I nervously opened the door. Blossom tilted her head up, and frowned in utter confusion. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Blossom caught it anyway, and glared. Why, I don't know, maybe because she thought I was making a fool out of her.  
  
"Where's the other one?" She asked a tad timidly. While shifting her weight from one foot to the other, nervously. "Right here, the one and only!" I replied eyeing her. She started staring at her shoes. Upon realizing they weren't going to do anything, she started to speak. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you had saved Bubbles. And I guess after fighting for so long, this happens." She trailed off and continued looking at her shoes, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Cheer up Red." I told her as I wiped the tear away. She looked up and gasped. I had given her that clue on purpose, I mean she's still my sister and I felt sorry for her. So I continued on. "Hey I've fought my whole life, and I mean all of it, one way or another." She just noticed the sword I had and nodded. (It's in one of those belt thingies. I have no idea what they're called.) "I know this is strange, but are you Buttercup." She trailed off and stared at me. I smirked. "You are Buttercup!" She now sounded very excited like as if she'd eaten a pound of sugar! "Yes, Blossom, I am, but not I'm quite the same." She seemed confused and very hyper. She yanked my arm and dragged me too their house.  
  
I saw the professor worriedly waiting on the front lawn. He looked at Blossom then silently question 'who is she' to Blossom. "Professor, this is midori or in others words well. Buttercup!" Well that shocked everyone! Silence stilled the air for a full minute. O.K. I wish someone would talk. I bet it could last a long time if I don't speak up. But now I enjoy silence a lot more than before, so this could be a good thing. But it could also drive me insane, and that would be bad. Now here is where mind reading abilities would come in handy. "Why won't anyone talk?" I asked kinda loud maybe rude, I don't know. The professor walked over and hugged me or choked me, I couldn't tell. " I'm so glad you're all right!" He said while tears flowed down his cheeks. "Yes, but you don't have to choke me to prove it." And he really was choking me. I was still in, Sapphire the shadow guardian, form. So I changed back. I just glowed white and shrunk down to well, me, and stopped glowing. Of course an earring was missing but otherwise I looked the same.  
  
To be continued. we aren't even close to the end! LoneWolf: Katt is asleep thank god! So there's nothing really to say accept, keep reviewing!!!! 


	4. Days of Caos

Hey guys I'm on a roll. Don't own PGG and never will so it doesn't matter much. Katt is awake, and well she.  
  
Katt: Point A is frying pan, Point B is LoneWolf sleeping, and Point C is waking up LoneWolf. Now let point A, travel to Point B to cause Point C.  
  
LoneWolf: In other words to wake me up she hit me in the head with a frying pan and now I have a doozy of a headache. Grrrr.  
  
  
  
As they rejoiced in finding there lost sister, me. I felt the breeze blow an odd way. I was the shadow and water guardian, so I could tell when something's out of the ordinary. I was pretty sure it was a guardian who just happened to be in my pack (of wolves). Shaytala was the earth guardian and she could shift as well. Although she only had one form to shift to while I possessed two.  
  
I mentally questioned the reasons she could be here. I decided to give it a rest a watched the family, my family. The all looked like they had eaten seven pounds of sugar. Bubbles was talking so fast I failed to understand a single word of it!  
  
The rain started to cascade from the sky. I being the water guardian (even in human form) told it to find Kazuru (wind guardian). The wind hissed in my ears and started a telephone effect. The whole city of Townsville was engulfed in the battered rain. The crisp, chill of the air, following it. People started racing around under big dripping umbrellas and soaked newspapers. I changed back to Sapphire (nickname Muzuru) and used my wings as an umbrella. I waved my tail impatiently. "Buttercup, what's wrong," The professor asked worriedly. "Yeah, I mean you should be happy." Blossom cut in, " we haven't seen you since HIM attacked the wolf pack." "I am very happy but." I was cut off by the sight of a dragon my height coming straight at us. (Guardians are all 6ft tall) It's landing shaking the very bows of the earth. Soon after it came, a black panther-like creature appeared. It looked like a chocolate covered me! ** Mizuru, emergency HIM's warriors are attacking the wolf clan (again). Come on we gotta burn rubber! ** It spoke in an ancient language only guardians understood. ** Kazuru I'll come just hold on a sec. ** "Guys?" I spoke to the girls, "want to help save the wolf pack. again?" I politely asked folding back my ears. "Of coarse!!!" They yelled together.  
  
Soon we were on our way, had stayed behind to keep protecting Townsville. As soon as we reached the cliffy peaks, we caught sight of the battle. We lowered and landed. I could see the others had immediately joined the fight against the gruesome steel-colored bats. I wield my emerald sword. I jerked my head to the side coming face to face with one of the beasts. It shook from side to side and let out an inhuman roar. It lunged at me and.  
  
LW: You should extremely grateful. I was going to stop here, but I got a better cliffhanger so. On with the story!  
  
It's needle-like fangs sunk deep into my arm (OUCH!). I growled in pain, and whack the thing upside the head with my sword. HIM suddenly appeared above the fight. He reached out and snapped my sword in half. Then he yanked the remaining handle from my hand. The bat-beast released his grip and sunk his fangs into my middle (HOLY ****). I could feel the life being painfully stolen from me. Unfortunently the others were so busy fighting off the beasts themselves they didn't even notice me. The beast threw me into a tree, causing the tree to explode into flickering flames.  
  
The blood red night sky lashed out into the fury of the battle. The sweet meadows of glistening grass, now smoldering piles of ash. I lay there glaring hatred at the beast, which casually strolled away. HIM sat maliciously grinning a top his perch in the sky. I tried to sit up to help the others. (Ugh I'm not going into details because this is PG. But remember her arm and middle are ~ gulp ~ bleeding) Failing I lay there never feeling more helpless in my life. What I didn't know was the bat's fangs were poisonous. It wasn't my fault I lost it was the poison's. Once the fangs hit you your out. Everything turned a sludgy black color, the deep smell of smoke and ash covering the area. I groaned in pain for now my side hurt like heck. It was so over welming I couldn't stand it.  
  
Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop. I awoke to the sound of water. Well, it sounded like water except it made this unreal echo. Like as if in slow motion. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by thick purple and black darkness. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "You're here." An odd female voice replied. I sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Where's here?" I asked. "Here is where you're stuck until you make a decision." "What's the decision?" I asked really wanting to get out of here. It faintly replied, "Even I don't know, only you can figure it out not me. So farewell Buttercup until I see you again." "WAIT!" But it was to no use. The 'person' was gone I stood alone. In the depths of darkness seeking the answers that puzzled my mind.  
  
LW: See what'd I tell ya  
  
K: Your pathetic  
  
LW: ~ pulls out a giant frying pan ~ really?  
  
K: ~ gulp ~  
  
LW: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!!  
  
K: Eeeeekkkk!!!! ~ runs away ~  
  
LW: ~ stops and puts frying pan away ~ well keep up the reviews and review if you haven't already. And if you excuse me I have a cat to skin. He, he, he. ~ Sneaks off ~ 


	5. Short Chapter Sorry

Okay now on with the fic. I don't own PPG so stop asking me! HG was close in guessing what had happened. And just so the story moves smoothly, the PPG and RRB won the battle. (YAY!)  
  
LoneWolf: Well that was easy  
  
Katt: ~ has torn fur here and there ~ Um, ~ gulp ~ yeah.  
  
LW: well I don't want to keep you in suspense. Do I?  
  
Katt: um. Is that a trick question?  
  
LW: I've had that accursed thing called, called-  
  
Katt: WRITERS BLOCK. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
LW: ~ inches slowly away from Katt ~ o..kay. No more caffeine for you. (Sorry this chapter is soooooo short.)  
  
~*~*~*PART 5*~*~*~  
  
I shivered it was freezing here. I kept walking in the sludgy darkness; it was so thick it was hard to move in it. I sighed and kept walking my only company being my footsteps. Some green eyes appeared in the shadows, staring me down. I froze and tried to still my breathing. It was rapidly approaching. I gasped when I saw it. It was me, except you could only make out the eyes. The rest lay in a black cloak. (See cartoon episode 'super zeros' Buttercup was mange or something. Well this looks like that ~_~) It strolled right up to me and grinned. I glared at it fiercely and slightly growled.  
  
'Hello' it spoke calmly and looked me over. In this dimension voices eerily echoed.  
  
'uhh. Why are you here? And who are you?'  
  
'One to give you a chance, two I'm you. Or part of you anyway.'  
  
'Okay, but then why am I here?'  
  
'So that you do not die.'  
  
That took me by surprise.  
  
'Okay, one more question.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'What do you mean part of me!?'  
  
'I guess to explain it simply I'm your fighting spirit.'  
  
'Okay, I suppose that wasn't my last question after all.'  
  
'I didn't think it was.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I'm sooooo sorry guys! I had to write something so I wouldn't lose all my fans. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT'LL HELP THE NEXT CHAPTERS OUT SOONER OKAY.~_~ 


	6. Dungeons and Spirits

Song: My chappies got all messed up so I forgot where we left off. Do not hurt me if it's a little off!  
  
Kat: Lazy bum!!  
  
S: Wha!?  
  
K: When was the last time you updated!!??  
  
S: -_-o When I was still sane..  
  
K: See! That was a long time ago!  
  
S: _ Just what are you implying?  
  
K: _.._  
  
"What do you mean a great evil has captured my spirits!?" I questioned. 'Darkness' looked a bit shocked.  
  
"You mean nobody has noticed how you've been without the feelings of 'Love', 'Light', 'Sadness', and 'Hate'!!!??" Is said a bit quickly as if afraid of how I would react.  
  
"Love. Light. Sadness. Hate." I repeated.  
  
"Yes. HIM has been working with a force of great power to destroy you. He had stolen your spirits a while ago, however. Well he's been watching you become weak with only me 'Darkness' as your spirit." It said hastily. Avoiding contact with my eyes, it was fearful of me for some reason.  
  
"That's why he tried to finish me off by attacking the wolf clan!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Precisely!" It mouthed.  
  
As I gazed about the darkness a group of thoughts occurred to me. 'How had they taken my spirits. How could I resque them? Where were they now. Where was I now!? Come to think of it I was only in myself not actually in my body (If that makes any sense!)! So where was my body!?'  
  
"Can you still speak to me when I am concious?" I asked in haste.  
  
"Erm.. Yes I can." It stuttered. "Then can I become concious again!?"  
  
"Well..Yes but you may not wan-"  
  
"Please then. Bring me to conciousness!" I cut it off.  
  
"Okay." It said quietly.  
  
Suddenly everything turned white and I felt a terrible pain all over my body. I opened my eyes only to awake to some sort of dungeon. "Wha" I said but then stopped. My lungs burned and my throat was dry. It was painful to breath let alone talk! 'What happened! Where am I?' I thought.  
  
'I told you that it was not too wise to want to become concious!'  
  
'Darkness! Where am I!?'  
  
'In the dungeon of the great evil known as 'Kehikeo' he has captured you, your family, the other guardians, and your spirits! He captured them right after they won the battle. The battle was merely a decoy to weaken your forces!'  
  
'No! This cannot be!'  
  
'It is, now you have to save them! I may sound like some reject from a movies but.It really is all up to you!'  
  
I mentally laughed at my sense of humour. My breathing was ragged and labored but perhaps there was one thing I could pull of to escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S: How was it!? Gah I cannot take the suspence! I need another Sierra Mist! ~runs out door which turns out to actually be a wall~ owwww.  
  
K: For the love of sanity please review and encourage her to write more!  
  
S: ~Being dragged out by Kat~ To Marco Polo Island! Tally Ho!  
  
K & Ryou: Oh boy.. 


End file.
